greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Keepers
History Origin The Keepers was the name given to a race of humanoid beings that inhabited the planet Urak. These skeletal beings native world was a barren world where their race struggled to exist. Their existence changed when their homeworld was visited by the Guardians of the Universe who were seeking a place that would serve as a storage ground for the Green Lantern Power Batteries. This came after it became apparent that members of the Green Lantern Corps began to suffer when their Power Rings ran out of charge. Thus, the Oans sought out a means of addressing this issue by providing easy access between a Green Lantern and their Power Rings. They learnt that the unique properties of Urak allowed for a temporal conduit between a Power Battery and Power Ring whereupon they made a pact with the native species. In exchange for rebuilding their world, the race would act as protectors and custodians of the Power Batteries that were stored in the Emerald Plains. Thus, the native inhabitants of Urak became known as the Keepers due to their new role. The unique composition of their homeworld led to the Power Batteries growing as if they were crops within the Emerald Fields. Though they held an important role in the Green Lantern Corps, their existence was not known to the Green Lanterns with even their Power Rings unable to identify the species. These conditions, however, led to a form of symbiosis as the Power Batteries provided energy that nourished Urak and fed its people. The energy of Willpower was thus infused into the singular DNA of the Keepers and provided them an amazingly potent force of will. As a result, they became beings that possessed an innate reserve of willpower which was overwhelming and not in proportion with their relatively common forms. This trait made their armor completely immune to the effects of Lantern Energy Construct that derived from Willpower in the Emotional Spectrum. Their strength of will made them capable of actually willing their own bodies to shut down and kill themselves. The lush homeworld allowed their race to prosper as shepherds in this role. Events changed for the race in 2012 when the Oans arrived on Urak and removed all the Power Batteries from the Keepers care who they referred to as undeserving parasites. This act led to Urak returning to its formerly barren existence with the Keepers struggling to simply survive. In this time, the Keepers came to realize that they had never truly appreciated the beauty of their homeworld when it became a paradise which now became a desolate wasteland that was devoid of water. As a result of these events, the Keepers became dedicated to the task of restoring their world by their own means whilst getting revenge on the Guardians as well as their servants. Thus, they planned a campaign to collect natural resources through Stargates along with a strategy to claim the Central Power Battery on Oa itself. To power their Stargate, the Keepers used the older members of their kind as living energy sources. Triumph of The Will They began by staging an assault on the Sector House in Space Sector 3599. This strike force managed to penetrate the precinct security where they massacred the Green Lanterns present at the site as well as cut their Power Ring's from their fingers. Afterwards, they proceeded by harvesting the resources of the planet Nerro where they stole the world's entire supply of water which reduced it to a barren wasteland. This act also resulted in the native aquatic sentient species dying as a result of their watery environment being removed. After murdering the entire race, they left the dead remains of the slain Green Lanterns planted on stakes as a message to the Green Lantern Corps who dispatched a team under Guy Gardner along with John Stewart to investigate the disturbance. The severed fingers of the slain Green Lanterns was presented to the leader of the Keepers who believed it was an act that would reverberate throughout the Corps whereupon he made preparations for the stolen water being spread across the designated areas. This saw water being placed on a region on the Keeper homeworld which was the first time in ages since such a body occupied their planet. Their next action saw them conducting an operation on Xabas where they attempted to use their Portal Tech to abduct the entire inhabitants of this world. This was because the native sentient race of Xabas who were able to exhale a chemical that was actually capable of forming a liveable atmosphere. As a result, the Keepers saw them as incredibly unique and a valuable species for their goals which was approaching the last stage of their operation. However, the Green Lanterns managed to arrive in time where Isamot Kol dived in to disrupt the anomaly but not before a strike force of Keepers emerged on the planet to attack the Guy Gardner's team. This encounter saw the Green Lanterns quickly learn that their opponents were immune to the green light of their Power Rings. Despite this being the case, they managed to defeat the Keeper strike force and held them captive though they were informed that they were too late to stop their plans. A second portal managed to open where a much larger detachment of Keepers emerged and engaged the Green Lanterns in a massive struggle where they were outnumbered. This engagement saw Gardner send a distress call to Salaak on Oa who assembled a large group of Green Lanterns that were teleported to Xabas through Porter's teleportation abilities. John Stewart and his comrades managed to hold the line temporarily against the overwhelming attack where he managed to use his Power Ring to discern some of the abilities of the Keepers such as their great reservior of Willpower. The arrival of the rest of the Green Lantern Corps managed to stem the tide temporarily where Porter used his powers to teleport the entire group back to Oa. However, the strain of the large transportation act led to his death and left a small number of Lanterns behind on Xabas which included John Stewart. This group were captured by the Keepers who ruthlessly killed one of the Green Lanterns before taking the rest hostage back to their homeworld. One of the Keepers, however, remained captured under Green Lantern custody in the Central Precinct of The Green Lantern Corps where they forcibly prevented him from terminating himself but failed in learning anything from him. Salaak inquired from the Guardians on the Keepers though the Oans claimed no knowledge of them. It was only the secret arrival of the Martian Manhunter from Stormwatch who telepathically revealed some of the secrets of these attackers which included their names along with a tie to the Power Batteries. The warning of The Martian Manhunter also revealed that The Keepers intended to strike Oa itself where they desired the Green Lantern Central Power Battery. The leader of the Keepers continued to torture the Green Lanterns in his care in order to break their will and force the codes for the planetary shield of Oa. This was because that they wanted to displace Oa as the center of the universe and instead make their own homeworld of Urak replace it with the Central Power Battery that would restore their homeworld. The Green Lantern K'irrt ultimately managed to break but John Stewart killed him before he could upload the codes for Oa's shield. At the same time, Urak was besieged by Guy Gardner's strike team that consisted of selected Lanterns along with the Mean Machine. Noting the strengths of the Keepers, the Green Lanterns attacked with conventional weaponry though their natives of Urak showed no sign of surrendering. After a brutal engagement, the battle only ended when an Interceptor was sent on a crash onto the planet's surface with the ship containing two prisoners of the Sinestro Corps. Their death unleashed a wave of fear that in turn created a fear bomb that infected the Keepers. This ended the conflict as it freed the Keepers that were powering the Stargate and eliminated the fighting spirit of the warriors as both were plagued with fear. With their defeat, the Keepers actions were reported back to Oa where they were found guilty by the Guardians. Guy Gardener in turn suggested a suitable punishment that was digging graves on Urak for all the victims of their attacks that was believed to be a life sentence. Equipment *Coming Soon Transportation *'Portal Tech': The Keepers made use of an unknown form of transluminal displacement with this anomaly being detectable. It was capable of transporting Keepers to various sites or being used to harvest the resources/individuals of entire worlds. Weapons *'Energy Swords': Every Keeper was armed with an energy sword that was strong enough to sever Lantern Energy Constructs and were DNA locked that prevented anyone else from using them. Allies *Coming Soon Enemies *Green Lantern Corps Notes *The Keepers First Appeared in Green Lantern Corps (Vol 3) #1 though were not Officially Named until Green Lantern Corps (Vol 3) #4 they were Created by Writer Peter Tomasi and Artist Fernando Pasarin. *In an interview, Peter Tomasi mentioned the Keepers as being the title's bad guys and that their names came from the fact that they were once keepers of the Green Lantern batteries. *On IGN, he also stated that "race of people that have a long connection to the Corps and their power batteries. They're mad as hell and they want payback.". Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Keepers/Gallery Links *Coming Soon Category:Teams